


Bullet Holes Lies

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s05e08 The Broken Wing Job, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Parker lied about the bullet holes in the ceiling, and the one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Holes Lies

Bullet holes lies  
Parker and Amy made an unspoken agreement not to talk about the thieves they took down while the rest of the team was in Japan. But that didn’t mean they didn’t share conspirator smiles especially when they would look at the bullet holes. However, it took the other much longer to notice the new decorations that adorned their lair.   
1\. Eliot   
Eliot Spencer prided himself at being able to be observant, however that was only with people buildings and stuff he didn’t care about. So one day he was sitting on the couch watching football keeping an eye on Parker as she moved around the brew pub. When he noticed the ceiling. When did the ceiling get bullet holes. And how. Eliot knew it couldn’t have happened when he was there because the gun would have never gone off.   
“Hey Parker, why do we have bullet holes in our ceiling?” Eliot called to the blond who was heading upstairs.   
“Huh?” Parker called back then came back to the central room.  
“Bullet Holes in our ceiling?” Eliot growled and pointed up to the ceiling where.  
Parker turned and looked at the ceiling and then quickly schooled her features. Eliot saw the change. She was keeping something from them.   
“I don’t see any bullet holes Eliot. I think you are just seeing things. You know they say your eye sight goes when you get older. I bet you need to get your eyes checked. Probably too many black eyes.” Parker exclaimed and quickly ran upstairs.  
“Sorry Eliot, I’m super busy, no time for football. I’ll catch you later.” Parker called from upstairs and quickly slammed her door.  
Eliot blinked at the bullet holes and sighed. He did need to get eyes checked again. He went back to the game. Dumbfounded about what just happened. 

2\. Sophie

It was Christmas and Sophie had decided to deck the entire living room in lights, holly and mistletoe. She was standing on a ladder stringing garlands and lights when she noticed four bullet holes in the ceiling. She reached out and touched them, surprised that they were not decoration. She climbed down the ladder to stare at the holes trying to figure out the best to hide them.  
Parker chose that moment to floated through the main room in search of candy canes.  
“Parker don’t take the unopened box; those are for the Christmas Tree. Parker when did we get bullet holes in our ceiling?” Sophie asked.  
Parker laughed a quick almost nervous laugh and then responded “Bullet holes no they were champagne corks. Amy and I opened a couple of bottles when you were in Japan. And they popped and left a hole in the ceiling.”  
Sophie looked again, then turned to blond thief, “Parker there are 4 bullet holes.”   
“Of course there are. We each had two bottles of Champagne. Yes, Amy loves her champagne. We forgot the whole weekend.” Parker responded quickly. “You know Sophie I think we need more twinkle lights. I’m going to run over to the hardware store and get some. It will be perfect to hide those cork marks”  
Parker ran out of the brew pub like her hair was on fire. Sophie blinked at where the thief was standing.

3\. Nate

Nate knew something had gone down whilst the team was in Japan. The short and cryptic phone call with the resident thief proved that much. He didn’t know how much had happened until the team sat down to watch an old Zombie movie. He looked at Parker and she felt him staring so behind the couch where everyone was sitting. Her big eyes connected with his. Nate looked closer and silently asked if she was okay. She smiled and shifted her eyes to Amy. Ah so Amy had a hand in it too, Nate reminded himself to tell Hardison to give Amy a raise. Parker watched Nate and figured he wouldn’t ask anything else so Parker snuggled closer to Hardison. Hardison in turn kissed her forehead. Nate wouldn’t say anything and Parker breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t like to lie, and she was okay except for the fact that she single handedly stop a kidnapping that she kind of caused. She made sure she was nicer to Amy.

4\. Hardison

Turns out if Eliot is not as observant as he should be about things around the house, Hardison could literally go months then shout an observation. This time he was in the command center as he like to call monitoring a heist when he finally noticed the bullet holes on the ceiling. Parker was dangling inside a vault when the hacker disrupted her calm with a girlish shriek.  
“Hey guys, you know we have bullet holes in the ceiling?” Hardison shrieked into everyone’s ears.  
Parker stayed quiet.   
“Oh yeah you just noticed those. They have been there for months. Parker said that she and Amy had champagne while we were in Japan” Sophie’s voice entered the comm.   
Parker breathed a sigh of relief until the next question floated over the comms.   
“Parker since when do you drink Champagne?” Hardison asked.  
“I do” Parker responded.  
“Yeah mama when?” Hardison challenged.  
“Hardison, maybe if you took me on an actual date you would know that I don’t mind Champagne.” Parker responded with more snark then she meant. Okay she was a little frustrated that she and Hardison never went on dates but really this was not the time to talk about bullet holes, champagne or dates.  
“Ouch mama. We are going to have a stern talking when you get back. I take you on dates. What does all the bungee jumping count as.” Hardison snapped back.  
“Damn it Hardison she wants you to show her off, like take her out for dinner.” Eliot’s voice interrupted.  
“Okay everyone let’s just focus, Hardison and Parker you can discuss dates when the con is over.” Nate’s voice floated through the comms.  
Parker breathed again.

5\. Amy

After the con, the team returned to brew pub and started to relax. Parker was avoiding everyone. It was easier than listening to everyone arguing about those stupid bullet holes and champagne. This is why she didn’t like lying. It created a rabbit hole of stories and she couldn’t keep track of what she said to everyone. Amy was wiping off the tables when the team came in. Parker silently hoped nobody would ask her about the blasted bullet holes.  
“Hey Amy, question for you. Do you know anything about a set of bullet holes on the ceiling?” Hardison asked of the employee.  
“Bullet holes. What Bullet holes?” Amy responded.  
“Come on I’ll show you?” Hardison lead the way to the where the bullet holes were.  
Amy looked at the ceiling and exclaimed. “Well look at those, defiantly look like bullet holes. Or they could be champagne corks. But you know I think the Russian mob use to camp out in the brew pub. Yeah I think I read that somewhere. The Russian mob was very prevalent in Portland.”   
Parker stared at Amy, that was much better explanation.  
“Oh yeah I bet our champagne corks revealed them while you in japan.” Parker added.   
The leverage team stared at Parker and Amy, as if to go along with their rouse, or to call them on it. Parker decided that she wasn’t going to wait that long.  
“Amy are you ready to go to the movie?” Parker asked.  
Amy looked over at Parker and decided that Parker wouldn’t let her get fired.  
“sure, I just have to get my coat” Amy called as she left the room.  
Hardison interrupted “hey babe what movie?”  
Parker who changed her shoes from her climbing boots, looked up from tying her laces and said “A cartoon, Disney movie, Princesses and Princes, lots of singing. You wouldn’t like it.”   
Hardison nodded and then asked “Doesn’t Amy have to finish her shift. We are going to be shorthanded”  
Parker smile at Hardison and responded “Hardison you are the owner; you could wait on tables. You should see how the waiters do their job and make friends with the customers. It will be good for you. I know you can handle the challenge.”  
Amy came back in and Parker got up off the floor and went over to kiss Hardison on the cheek, she then locked arms with Amy and they went to the movies.

6\. No lies this time

For months the Bullet holes were ignored and Parker had thought they were forgotten. Until one evening she came home from an art show with Amy. She walked in the door and noticed all of her team mates were there watching the door.  
“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Parker asked quietly. Nate was making coffee in kitchen but the other three looked angry. Most angry was Hardison  
“You lied to us!” Eliot exclaimed. “Those bullet holes are actual bullet holes. Why didn’t you tell us about the thieves?”  
Parker sighed and came forward when with her head down.   
“Parker, why didn’t you tell us?” Sophie asked quietly.  
“Because you were off in Japan being fine without me. I couldn’t help my knee but did you really have to leave me here. I turned on the new camera feed and then found the thieves. I was going stir crazy and I saved Amy, and prevented from others from getting hurt. So excuse me for not sharing it with everybody. It didn’t seem that important.” Parker said then stormed off to the roof.  
Sophie, Hardison and Eliot looked at Nate who remained very quiet.  
“Parker didn’t tell anybody because you all would have thought she was crazy, you would all told her to call the police, or wait until we get back. Parker has grown so much, even to the point where she can make decisions without consulting you guys. And if I know Parker she did consult you and you were a million miles away too busy to help her. She needed your help but you were too busy even for Parker. Yes, she was not able to come on the con and she needed you and we ignored her. So why do you think she wouldn’t tell us about bullet holes in the ceiling.” Nate responded as he watched his team mate’s face fall.  
Parker sat in the rain for hours. Letting the cold seep into her bones. When she felt chilled and sore, she walked down to the main room. Everyone was still there, now however they were watching the security video of the night of the bullet holes. Hardison paused the screen and they all looked at her.   
“I’m sorry I lied.” Parker said simply.  
Nate came around and kissed her forehead much like a father would kiss his daughter. Eliot shoved a cup of his special hot chocolate into hand. Sophie helped her dress into her warmest pajamas and then lead her out to the where they were watching her escapades. Sophie brushed the thief’s wet hair and carefully braided it. Hardison wrapped her into a blanket and grabbed her hand as she snuggled close. As she watched with the others about how they the bad guys tried to kidnapped Amy, she observed her team mates. Sophie gasped when the cop got shot, Eliot cheered when she smacked the mastermind with her crutch, then reached over for a high five. Nate aptly watched as she pulled the doctor aside and gave him a new favorite dish. Hardison buried his face in her shoulder as she dove on her hurt knee. Parker breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was forgiven. Besides forgiven she felt needed, loved and home. She wouldn’t be lying again any time soon.


End file.
